Jonathan Guldborg
A rather egomaniacal man with an almost perpetual pretentious disposition, Jonathan is a "leading light" in the criminal underworld, specialising in prostitution and human trafficking to amass his ill-gotten fortune. Born into a family with a strong ability-possessing heritage, the odds of him having one were great even before his birth and, coupled with his mental state, he rarely hesitates to use the gifts genetics have given him if he feels the situation warrants. History before Eclipse. Jonathan was born in Frederikshavn hospital; even though it was a bit unsatisfying his mother had to give birth to him there, it wasn't like she could chose not to give birth to him. Anyway's, it was a normal birth. When he cried as a baby, he cried so hard that he gained the nickname of the little opera kid. As a Guldborg he had influence from birth. But with influence comes the boring limitations. As a young boy he was forced to take singing and piano lessons, home tutoring, and all other sorts of boring stuff. He hated it more than anything even though his voice was as masterful as any opera singer. Because of his forced singing lessons, he began to rebel. Jonathan behaved like the bad boy of the family, even at all his parent’s dinners, political meetings and all the other crap his parents made him go to. As soon as he hit the teenage stage, he really place himself in the midst of danger, drugs, parties, and all the shit his parents didn't approve of. Not only did he find himself in it, he quickly found himself as the one being in charge of the whole operation. Salesmanship came naturally to him. He had what people called a silver tongue, and he quickly learned the few things he didn't know, like how to take care of problems. Having come of powerful blood, he had a number of enemies especially a family called the Kroners, another rich family which rivalled his own as far back as anyone could remember. They were reason he became a crime lord in Denmark. As is character of all big families fighting, was normally done through the use of words and clever political tactics and, of course, money. But sometimes that was insufficient. At the age of fifteen he was the target of an assassination attempt. The kill failed because his power manifested and blasted the assassin to bits. Even with this fantastic new power, he became a bit paranoid. He no longer trusted the family as much as he had done, he saw their weakness and knew they could not protect him, so instead he contacted the Danish Hell's Angels branch, in hopes of gaining the strength and protection he needed. Even though bikers were evil people, he found himself in company that he actually liked. No one hid who they really were. The HA respected him, because wasn't scared of getting his hands dirtied. He involved himself with everything, from drug selling to prostitution. As the guy contacting other people, he cared very little for whose life he ruined by doing all those things, he just loved the power. He found himself at the top quite fast. His parents had lost hope in him; they kept on trying to help him out of that culture. But they also tried to keep his younger sister away from his bad influence. At age sixteen he met his wife. It was love at first sight, though it was kind of a creepy love. since the poor girl was only twelve. She was the unfortunate hostage victim daughter of someone who had messed with the wrong people. Jonathan was one of the people that had agreed to do this, after all taking hostages gave him quite the rush of power because he was in control. So, while he was waiting for the ransom, and she was developing Stockholm Syndrome , they had a bit off fun. Unfortunately that only complicated things, since he had been of the belief that the laws of sex did not apply to him, and because he hadn't been using a condom, the girl got pregnant. That was when things got really messy, since even though he was apathetic to most people, his instincts told him that a kid was serious business. So he took his temporary leave from the crime world, though he still holds connections even today. His first son Tyrone was born after they all had moved to the US. The Guldborgs were happy to finally have him back from the grip of the underworld, even under such unfortunate circumstances. So they had taken the measurement of moving the whole family including Jonathan’s mentally ill and illegally adopted lover to the US, hoping that would keep him from ever returning to the ways of evil drug dealing and organized crime. Life was good, everything went back to the old ways: dinners, conversations with politicians and Jonathan had gotten his second kid, being eighteen now, he was old enough to take care of the kids in public view. The family kept the identity of the mother hidden though since she was still not old enough. Maybe the fact he could go public with the kids now wasn't that good. The pressure his family name placed upon him, and the fact there always seemed to be a stray photographer somewhere made him become more sinister again, he returned to his old power hungry ways, and began to try to make Tyrone into the heartless evil yet very strong son he wanted him to be, though failed at doing so. The fact he had been so harsh on the kids was probably the reason why they left him at such a young age. Not that he cared, he just disowned them, and made sure they had no access to any family funds and other such privileges. At this point he was pretty much the head of the family. He had gained control by playing his cards right. The fact that his kids had been so weak made him long for the power he had at one time and still held back in Denmark. By using his powers, and connections back in Denmark and the US, he have earned quite a name for himself. Category:Characters Category:Villain